


Pikachu and the Mage of Mirage

by BlueSapphire718



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Friendship, Gen, Mewtwo Is So Done, Pikachu Is So Done, Pokemon, Psyduck is normal, Sarcasm, Togepi is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Pikachu swears to Arceus that he literally did not mean to get swept up by a tornado and get dumped in a place where he’s supposed to kill a magical Meowth because he got a pair of tiny ballet shoes on his paws.Did he mention they were tiny magical ballet shoes? No? Well, okay, they’re tiny magical ballet shoes and he’s supposed to go to the Mage of Mirage to get back home. With two idiots and one that talks to empty air on tow.Oh boy... this was gonna be a splendid joyride.





	Pikachu and the Mage of Mirage

When Pikachu first thought of a break from battling, he did not think a tornado would appear out of nowhere, grey clouds and all, and start chasing him to no end with a rainbow in the background. He didn’t think that was possible unless _ someone _ up there hated his guts. Scratch that, someone _ did _ hate his guts, and because of that tornado, his trainer didn’t know where he went.

Not that his train of thoughts was helping in this situation right now.

It was only a beautiful day when he started, stretching happily beside his sleeping trainer before he decided to find something to eat. He was going to go right back after he ate, but then the tornado showed up and started chasing after him.

“Help!” he screeched out loudly, ducking underneath the log in front of him, bursting from the ground as he continued to run. The tornado howled behind him as the wind roughly blew through his fur, his teeth chattering from the cold. “Help! Someone help me! This stupid tornado is chasing me!”

As if it heard him, the tornado seemed to go faster after him, like it had some kind of vengeance against him. It only made him run faster, so the damn thing couldn’t catch up to him. He didn’t think the tornado could catch up to him.

It did, anyways. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Pikachu wailed to the sky, running harder. The sky did not answer him, though a shriek from a bird Pokémon made him look behind and scream. The tornado was somehow even closer to him and his tail, his paws barely touching the ground before the wind harshly blew on him.

“For Arceus’ sake! Someone, help me, please!”

It dragged him closer to the tornado, despite the fact he was still running for his life. His front paws barely touched the ground before the tornado swept him up into the air and the heart of the tornado. The wind howled in his ears again as he dragged down his ears to prevent hearing loss and curled up into himself.

This was it, Pikachu would never see eat ketchup again, or battle alongside his trainer for gym badges. He would never smell the fresh air of the forest when he walked through it, never see the night stars when it was time to sleep. He would never see his beloved trainer again, and see his trainer smile when they did something great.

He was going to _ die._

* * *

If he wasn’t awake before, he was now. Pikachu woke up with a shriek when he heard a sickening _ crack _ underneath him, jumping backward with wide eyes. Electricity ran through his body, crackling through his fur as he prepared himself for an attack. He peered down, a little curious now to see who cracked, now that he had his electricity to defend himself.

Two pale pink legs (they looked like a puppet for some reason, his mind supplied) stuck out from the bottom of the tree, with… _ Are those shoes? _ His mind asked him with a tone of disbelief, as he jumped onto the ground to see them closely.

What self-respecting Pokémon wore shoes? He poked the legs, slightly disturbed the legs belonged to someone that was stuck under the tree.

Hopefully, they weren’t dead, Pikachu would feel awful if they were, since he would be filled with so much guilt and his trainer wouldn’t figure out why he was feeling bad. He didn’t feel bad for some reason, though he supposed it wasn’t his fault since he was trapped by a tornado. Maybe this was a dream. It would be wonderful if it was a dream.

Now if he could find out who those legs belong to-

“The Wicked Witch of the East, Mr. Mime, is dead!” a high-pitched voice screeched behind him with glee. “Praise our savior for killing her!”

“I killed someone?” Pikachu asked, feeling horrified and disgusted because one; he killed someone, and two, he didn’t mean to kill someone. The tree killed someone, not him- wait a second. His mind short-circuited as he spun around and was met with the sight of several tiny Pokémon.

Let him repeat that in his head again. _ Several _ ** _tiny _ ** _ Pokémon_. Who were all celebrating because he killed someone. That was… slightly disturbing and adorable, if he had to admit it since they were celebrating with victory dances. “The Wicked Witch of the East is dead! The Wicked Witch of the East is dead!” they chanted happily.

“I killed someone,” he repeated, disbelief creeping into the voice as he continued to stare at the tiny Pokémon. “Oh my Arceus, please tell me I’m dreaming. Please tell me that I’m just dreaming about tiny Pokémon who are celebrating that I killed someone just because I was chased by a giant tornado and I was standing above on a tree that killed the same someone.”

“You’re not dreaming,” a Marill said helpfully. 

He never felt so faint in his life, and that includes his near-death experiences during battles with his trainer. “Oh, my Arceus.”

“Arceus isn’t yours,” a Clefairy muttered heatedly.

“It’s just a phrase!” Pikachu snapped back, slightly overwhelmed by the tiny Pokémon’s chatter and how he killed someone. He was chased by a tornado, got caught up in it, and ended in a place where everyone celebrated because he killed someone. “Oh my Arceus, I killed someone.”

“You killed the Wicked Witch of the East!” another unfamiliar voice shouted happily, making him sigh and turn around to meet- his mind froze at the scene in front of him, his jaw-dropping down comically as he stared. “Is there something wrong, savior…?”

“You’re wearing clothes,” he croaked out slowly in disbelief. The Pokémon raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Pikachu, who pointed a tiny paw at her. His mind was shutting down from the absurdity of a Pokémon wearing _ clothes_. “Oh my Arceus, you’re wearing _ clothes_. You look… you look so… so…”

“Disturbing?”

“You look nice in that, honestly, Kirlia,” he admitted, leaning back to give the Emotion Pokémon a wide berth, noting the pink ribbon bows on her head and a pale pink dress around herself. “But it is not normal for a Pokémon to wear clothes. I stand by that. Unless it’s a necessary thing, but still. _ Clothes_.”

“So you know me?” Kirlia asked curiously, lifting a fancy stick into the air.

“Nope, not really.”

“Huh, okay, then. Allow me to introduce myself.” Kirlia curtsied towards Pikachu, a bright smile on her face as she introduced herself. Pikachu stood by the point that this was not normal, to begin with. “My name is Kirlia, and I am the Good Witch of the South.”

“... witches? What are witches?” he asked, confused.

“Not the point,” she dismissed, pointing her fancy stick at him. “I will grant you one wish that is within ** _reason_**-” Kirlia glared at him at the word “reason” before she continued. His mother was right; female Pokémon was the scariest of them all. “-and I’ll do my best to grant it.”

“Right, a wish,” Pikachu said flatly, remembering the Legendary Pokémon, Jirachi, that he and his trainer encountered back in Hoenn. She could grant wishes. “Uh… alright, I wish I could go back home-”

“Sorry, you’re gonna need to go to the Mage of Mirage to go back home,” she interrupted, looking a little too smug for that. The Mage of _ what_? Mage of Mirage? He wasn’t sure who made a title like that, but he knew that the Kingdom of Mirage existed, though it confused him that they would have a mage.

On the other hand, he was a stranger to this place, so he had to trust in the information they were currently giving him. Like, him killing someone with a tree when he did nothing. He had to include that information they gave were mostly valid. Mostly.

“Mage of Mirage?”

“... basically our leader.”

“Ah. That explains it.” It didn’t. Pikachu stared at the ground, before Kirlia’s words repeated themselves in his mind, making him look at the Emotion Pokémon with a quick twist of his head. It made a crack, but he paid it no heed. “Wait, wait, wait. I’m supposed to go to this ‘Mage of Mirage’ and ask to be returned home?”

“Yeah,” Kirlia answered with a bright smile on her face. It was too bright if you asked Pikachu, but who was he to judge someone? He shrugged it off, slightly disturbed as she continued. “I can only do really simple things, like attaching tiny magic ballet shoes to you.”

Pikachu inched away from her. “That sounded oddly specific for some reason.”

She snorted, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. “It was supposed to, it’s part of the script.”

“... a what now-”

Just as he was about to ask another question, maniacal laughter echoed around them and white smoke fogged in on them, making it impossible to see. “Ahahahahaha! I have finally found the culprit who murdered my sister!” a voice cackled loudly and familiarly. Pokémon all around him screamed.

Pikachu groaned.

Not again with the killing thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a crackfic of a Pokémon and the Wizard of Oz crossover. Basically, I wanted a fic where Pikachu really just wants a break and ends up in an alternate dimension because _someone_ was really bored. We end up with one (freaked out) Pikachu, and one cast of sarcasm and basically idiocy.
> 
> All will be revealed in time, so sit back, read, and enjoy!


End file.
